


Take a Bite

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Kara is actually a little worse than her cannon counterpart, Made me ship them, Read the comics or at least Injustice 2 they were really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Damian and Kara enter a relationship neither knowing it would end in heartbreak.





	Take a Bite

Damian didn't break eye contact with the taller girl as he stripped off his shirt. He's sure Kara could hear his heartbeat picking up from the nervousness despite her powers just gaining traction as of late. She was not like Superman who had been here his whole life and learned the limits of what he could do. She was untested and still drawing the energy from the yellow sun.

 

They had to be careful.

 

He had never done this before, sure there was a couple vids and exploration but, never with someone else. There had never been time and Damian hadn't been that interested in it to be honest. The Regime had come first, world order and peace, it had came first before everything.

He never really had a chance to take a bite of an experience like this.

 

That doesn't stop the swelling of shame and tad bit of fear as he pulled off the last bit of his clothes. They were both bare and awkward looking each other over with curiosity and anticipation. It amazes Damian despite being from another planet, not even apart of this solar system, how human Kara looked. Short blond hair just brushing her shoulders, broad shoulders and hips, and muscle suggesting she either trained or moved a lot in her life before coming to earth.

 

Taking her hands in his Damian noted she was still soft. Having not completely come into her powers yet, didn't feel like superman who always felt like he was touching a steel statue instead of a living fleshy being.

 

Damian felt himself being led to the bed laid down as  Kara climbed on top of him. Her smile wobbly and nervous as she tried to make herself comfortable, biting her lips in habit. Calloused hands traced up his sides feeling him out. He laid his own hands on her hips and rubbed his fingers into the bones enough to make a regular person scream.

 

It only made Kara _ shiver _ .

 

Her hands finally reach his face cupping it between her hands. Tracing it with her thumbs before bring him up to her. Kissing… they were kissing and wow she was a lot softer than he thought.

 

He can't wait to finally take a bite.

 

Damian bit down hard enough to rip out a humans jugular(Something he admitted with shame he done more often than normal). But instead of ripping out flesh, he goes pleasured moans and strong hands picking up pace on his cock.  It was freeing not needing to be gentle to constantly watch his strength. Kara could take anything he dishes out and feel pleasure instead. Damain didn't have to worry about killing her by accident, not worry about how much pressure he put on her skin, and how hard he thrusted inside her. She’s not glass under his hands.

 

He could takes as many 'bites' out her as much as they both wanted.

 

He sucked on her breasts as she slid down on him, hands scratching down his back leaving welts and blood trails to join the rest of the marks she left on him. He was pretty much a mosaic of bruises and blood. He fucking loves it. Kara doesn't treat him like glass either, and he loves the pain, she never gives out more than he can handle. It took a lot of fumbling and a broken hand to get to this point but so worth it.

 

Kara grabbed his hair and yanked, she seemed to have a thing for grabbing it and even encouraged him to grow it long. Teeth dug into his neck letting blood flow. He felt his eyes roll back and his hips bucking hard into her as she pushed him down and the rode themselves out through their orgasms.

 

Damian felt himself smile as Kara licked up the blood, her wiggling hips suggesting she ready for another round.

 

\-----

 

Damian could hardly breathe as she slid into him. Apparently after their first time Kara had gone to Diana for advice. If he hadn't seem Diana so much like a mom he would _ thank her _ for unleashing the curious beast inside Kara.

 

Amazons apparently have more sexual knowledge than the famous Kama Sutra.

 

That didn't mean Damian was just gonna let himself be the only experimental guinea pig here. He put his assassin training to some...better uses. Finding all of Kara's pressure points with her tied down at his mercy was a lot more fun than he thought it was gonna be.  Kara also liked to be manhandled apparently, not enjoying how much like a moving stature she felt at times when people touched her.

 

Damian made sure she felt as soft as she wanted to be when his head is in between her legs.

 

Though this time it’s Kara between his legs, rubbing her hand all over the bite marks she left on his thighs, as she slid into him. And holy shit is this what it was like for her? it was uncomfortable as first with her fingers but she had him seeing stars soon enough. And now he felt so full and she is still pushing into him with her strap on and- there's still more to go.

His legs trembled as she bottomed out finally, he can hardly move. If he did he was sure he would cum all over himself. Damn near pass out from all the pleasure shooting up his back.

 

He was definitely gonna give Kara the satisfaction of going to Diana and tell her he clocked out before they could actually get started.

\------

There are time when the two of the overwhelmed by their responsibilities just laid with each other. The reassurance they weren’t the only ones going through this helped them bare their losses a little easier.

 

Kara liked to leave kisses on the bite marks she left on him sometimes not even thinking before doing so. As if she was telling herself this was real and those are her teeth decorating his body.

\----

They both had frequent nightmares Damian and Kara often traveled to each others room when it go too bad. Using the other as a charm to ward off the pain.

 

(  _ Dick dying, Batman really hurting him, Alfred dying, the world aflame and him helpless to stop it _ ) 

 

( _ The fall of Krypton, her family dying, her world destroyed, Brainiac downloading her _ )

 

( _ New bits marks, gentle nipping, rubbing down arms and backs to wake the one reliving their tragedy _ )

 

After trying to find their things one too many times fromm leaving it with the other. They both just decided to share a room.

 

They took Kara’s cause she had the nice window and view.

 

Damian could even comfortably call it domestic.

\--------

He could feel feel anger and despair burning in his heart. He wanted to cry, to scream, to beg the universe why it keeps doing this to him!

 

Kara has betrayed them for his father. It was like some kind of cruel joke.

 

The things she said to him, the shame, the hatred, and disbelief.

 

Damian fought angry and fiery. Willing his pain to be overtaken with rage instead. 

 

It still was not enough and he was once again imprisoned. The location different but a prison nonetheless. They didn’t take any chances, he hd restraints on top of the cell imbologized most the time except for when he had to stretch out and exercise or to the bathroom.

 

Damian can feel his anger and hatred grow each day. He outright ignores his Father and Kara not even acknowledging their there whenever they try to speak to him. 

 

It had gotten to Kara. She hated the silence so much, the lack of communication, he could tell she doesn’t like that he’s ignoring she existed. Good it’s what she deserves for the shit she pulled.

 

And then she got desperate.

 

Desperate enough she left her guard down.

 

Damian had chance for her to savour a little bit of bitterness and pain she caused him.

\--------

_ ‘This was wrong.’ _

The words kept repeating in her head like a mantra as they pushed her fingers inside Damian’s gasping form. His body quaking but unable to move much because of the restraints. His cock hard and leaking cum all over his abs.

 

Kara felt like a failure, listening to her body’s and hearts need over her head. Giving into to her wants and letting Damian slowly take over her mind.  The way he licked his lips and teased her. The panting when he let himself get aroused and got off using the restraints. How he refuses to talk to her when she visits leaving her cold and shame filled.

 

The security surveying him was reduced to just her when she came in the new prison since he was a high danger threat and the guards would be in more danger near him.

 

She finally broke when he called out a different name than her’s.

 

Kara marched to his cell and disabled everything including the restraints. The door wouldn’t open for anyone less than batman and no one looked in on Damian other than her anyway when she was here.

 

Slamming the man into wall, she glared up at his indifferent and emotionless face looking for all the world as if he hadn’t mastrubated and put on a show for whoever was watching at that time. Cause there was no way he knew her schedule by now.

 

( _ It made Kara’s blood boil thinking of anyone other than her getting to see that. _ )

 

And that’s what led to the deal they now had. The rules he made so Kara can have him responsive to her, to touch Damian again.

 

Everyday had her regretting for different reasons.

 

Her cunt was dripping wet as she rock her hips to the underside of his cock, her finger thrusting faster into him.

 

_ “You aren’t allowed to put me in you anymore, I don’t want to chance having a child with you I’ll never be able to see.” _

 

She was gonna cherish every sounds, the begging, the moaning. She’ll have to savor it for the rest of her shift here until she is scheduled again to physically visit him.

 

He won’t talk to her outside these short sessions he set for them.

 

_ “I pretty much hate you right now to be honest. I’d rather not talk to you when you have all the control. So when we do this that’s the only time I’ll speak or responds to you. Use it wisely.” _

 

They finally came, bodies seizing as they came down from the euphoric high. She bit her lip harshly nearly drawing blood. Kara gingerly got off of Damian and set to work cleaning up their mess.  Licking up his cock and body were the fluids landed. She had to refrain from marking up and biting him.

 

_ “Lastly and more importantly...your not allowed to mark me anymore. I don’t want your marks covering me anymore Kara, you’ve long since lost the privilege. I want any and all marks I’ve ever gotten from you fade from my body completely.” _

 

Kara shook as she finished, putting his clothes back as they were before leaving. Knowing any goodbye she departed with won’t be answered.

 

His skin now clean of any bite she had claiming him. Mocking her with the price she paid to follow her family’s teachings. Wondering why she couldn’t have both in her life?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ths aint my proudest work I'm still iffy with to be honest. But im tired of staring at the doc. so here take it until i can make a better one.


End file.
